North Side Romance
by gnarley
Summary: After being MIA for the last year, the infamous Victoria Reed returns to her hometown of Tulsa Oklahoma only to find that quite a bit has changed during her absence. With the help of friends new and old Vicky relearns what its like to live on the North Side of town. Fighting to live and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own any original characters.**

This story takes place after the events of the book/movie and will "loosely" follow the events of the tv show.

**-:-**

Victoria Anne Reed. That was who she was and who she will always be. A though as nails greaser girl from the north side of the tracks. Who was she trying to fool leaving her home town of Tulsa Oklahoma. Her year of travelling had changed her none, and neither did the large sum of money left to her when she turned nineteen last year. The girl had traveled plenty in the last year, never staying in one place for too long. It never felt right to her, settling in a place somewhere other then Tulsa. Victoria would never be able to call somewhere else home. And she sure as hell didn't fit in with people, it wasn't proper for girls to wear pants or skirts that were perhaps a little too short. It wasn't prober for ladys to cuss and fight the way she did but that was all she had ever known. Where she came from it was completely normal for girls to act and dress the way she did.

After turning nineteen the girl had received a pretty big inheritance from her estranged father's parents. Victoria (or Vicky as she preferred to be called) wasn't sure if her mother knew of the trust fund that had been left to her and unfortunately would never know. It wasn't even a month before she had received the money that her mother had passed. That was perhaps one of the reasons why she had left Tulsa to begin with. Vicky wasn't one to deal with emotions. The day Vicky received the letter and banking information on her inheritance first thing she did was walk to the car dealer on the south side of town. The girl slammed down a check paid in full and left the lot in a new '64 shiny red Plymouth Belvedere. With that she left town – not even saying goodbye to her friends. It was about two weeks before she contacted anyone from home and they weren't too happy with her when she did. Not that Vicky cared, it wasn't like she answered to anyone anymore.

Vicky gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter then needed as she thought about Tulsa. About home. A year away had been long enough, she had avoided responsibilities and she had a loose ends that needed to be mended. For once Vicky couldn't say she felt as tuff as she used to be – a part of her was nervous, she knew she couldn't expect a warm welcome from the people she had left behind. Hell she had been avoiding contact with any of them for the last three months. The woman needed time to cool down – the last time she had talked to anyone from home was when the person she had cared for like a brother called her from the cooler asking for bail. Vicky was furious, she had kept the kid of out trouble for years, managed to keep him out of boys homes and juvenile hall and maybe payed his bail once or twice but that time had been the last straw. She had said some unfortunate things to him before hanging up on the poor kid. When she got back to town he was in for ear full.

Vicky sighed and pushed her foot to the gas a little more. The sooner she made it home the better.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please be sure to follow, favourite, and review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own any original characters.**

-:-

It had been about three weeks since the rumble between the north side greasers and the south side socs. Three weeks since the death of Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston. One week since Ponyboy Curtis' court trail and it seemed like a long while before anything was going to go back to normal. Tension was still high between greasers and socs alike and Bobby wasn't enjoying it one bit. It was times like these she was glad she dropped out of school. It's not like she could blame anyone though, getting over something so serious didn't just happen over night. But then again she hadn't really been effected by it. Sure she knew Dallas Winston but that didn't mean she was close to the guy. Hell, everybody knew of Winston whether you were a greaser or a soc. And if you knew about Winston then you would have heard the name Curtis once in a while.

Just because she hadn't been effected by it didn't mean she didn't care. Bobby especially cared about those who had been effected, a few of which she was friends with. The "leader" of her "gang" as well as one of her closest friends,Victoria Reed (who had been m.i.a the last year) use to take care of Dallas as though he was her brother even bailing him out of jail once or twice, they had been pretty close before she up and left. Bobby wasn't even sure if news had gotten to Vicky yet, seeing as none of the girls had been able to get a hold of her for about three months.

Another member of their group that was somewhat effected was Kathy Mckenney, she had been Dallas's friend Two-bits girl on and off for a year and a half almost. Although when the incident had happened the two had called it quits a week before. Bobby and their other friend Donna had been trying to cheer the poor girl up for the last three weeks but nothing seemed to help. Kathy was feeling awful about not being there for Two-bit but was too scared to talk to him, thinking that maybe they were done for good now. Bobby had seen Two-bit with what was left of the Curtis gang a couple of times but only ever at the DX gas station where two of his friends worked. She never once said anything to any of them, it wasn't really her place but she could see the pain in Two-bits eyes whenever he saw Bobby, perhaps hoping to ask about his lost girl.

Despite them being her friends, that wasn't who Bobby felt the worst for. It wasn't even a eight months since the death of their parents and the Curtis boys had to deal with the loss of not only two friends but the chance of losing each other to state and foster homes. Bobby really liked the youngest Curtis brother, Ponyboy. They saw each other a lot seeing as she work at both the Nightly Double and the movie house and he was there almost as much as she was. Sometimes they would talk about the movie playing what they liked and didn't like about the story line and the writing. Thats something they both had in common, they both wanted to be writers. Although it was more possible for Ponyboy to achieve those dreams right now as Bobby had dropped out of school two months previous.

Roberta Fletcher was busy working the ticket booth to the Nightly Double. Busy wasn't really the right word it was a slow night so far, although it was only a half an hour before the show was supposed to start, the movie had already been playing a over a week and most people had already seen it. That's why she had been thinking about the whole incident. Because work reminded her of the kid and of course the kid reminded her of everything that had been going on in the big city of Tulsa Oklahoma.

Bobby sighed. All this thinking had her itching for a smoke, but it was against policy to smoke in the ticket booth and she was already on probation for breaking that rule more then once. Last thing she needed was to loss her job over a lousy habit.

"Well if it isn't Bert," came a voice from the other side of the glass, breaking girl from her thoughts.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear." Bobby looked up from the ticket booth and smiled. "Hey Half-wit."

"That is Two-Bit to you miss," the greaser said seriously before laughing as he leaned on the counter on the outside of the booth. "What's this I hear about the devil?"

"That's what you are."

"Why thank you, I am quite a handsome devil," Two-bit replied his grin widening.

"Whatever you say, Two-bit," said Bobby laughing along with the boy. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Well, I was thinkin' 'bout seeing a movie Miss Fletcher what else?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bobby rolled her eyes at the guy in front of her. "I can see that, Mathews. But what are you doing _here_ as in the front of the house? When was the last time you actually paid so see one of these movies?"

"Well hell, Bobby! I honestly can't remember, probably sometime with Kathy."

"So theres my point. I'll repeat myself. What are you doing here Two-bit?"

"Can't I come and see an old friend without having a reasoning behind it?" Two-bit asking batting his eyelashes as though he was innocent. They both knew he was far from it.

"You know... you could always call her. Instead of coming to me to ask about her." Bobby said as she leaned forward in the booth closer to the glass and closer to Two-bit. "Why me anyhow? Why not Donna? You know she's more into this kind of thing."

"Aw, Bobby. You know I can't do that. Kathy must hate me somethin' awful. And I have to come to you. I mean I like Donna but you I can trust not to go tell everyone about me asking about my ex-girl. I'm Two-bit Mathews, I'm supposed to be the funny guy, not the guy moping around after some girl. You dig?"

"Kathy doesn't hate you Two-bit. She's been eating herself up over your last split. She can't even remember what it was about. She hates that she wasn't there for you when all the stuff went down with the Socs. Or when Cade and Winston died. And she was even more upset when she heard you had participated in that Rumble."

"Naw man, you're just saying that."

"I'm being honest. Trust me, Mathews. I can guarantee you that if you were to call Kathy, you two will be back together within a week. No wait. Within a day."

When Two-bit heard the words come out of Bobby's mouth it was like all the light had come back into his like. "Heck, you really think so?"

"Think so? No, I know so!" Bobby replied sending Two-bit a little wink. "Even willing to put money on it."

The greaser grinned big but just as fast as it there it was gone. Slowly Two-bit sighed and ran a hand through his greased back hair. "Speaking of... have any of you been able to get a hold of Vicky?"

Bobby frowned and shook her head sadly. "No. None of us have even heard from her for three months. Last time I talked to her, she was pissed off because, Winston had called her up in California from the cooler asking her to pay his bail."

Two-bit nodded as she spoke. "Yea, Dal told us how riled up she was when he had called her. Told him if he was stupid enough to get himself back in there then he deserved to sit in there and rot."

"Sounds like something she'd say," Bobby chuckled before becoming quiet again.

"Dally and Johnny's funeral is in a week. Was hoping one of you or Shepard had gotten a hold of her. Would have thought she'd like to be there for it."

"Of course she'd want to be there for it, but its not like we even know where she is. Ever since she turned nineteen and inherited that money from her rich grandparents we've only been able to get a hold of her if she phones or mails us and gives us a number to call her at," the girl said quietly.

"Yea, I hear you."

A small silence had settled between the two for a moment. Just about a first for Two-bit before Bobby spoke up again. "Hows Ponyboy? Is he okay. Are the state going to take him away from his brothers? What about the charges? I can't help but worry about the kid. That's actually what I was thinking about when you came here."

"Yea, Pony's alright. He got off without charges. Everything that happened was in self defence. If it weren't for Johnny those Socs might have actually killed Ponyboy. And he's going to be staying with his brothers don't know why they would take him away, ain't like that had anythin to with their situation," Two-bit replied.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief and a small smile. "That's good to hear."

"Didn't know you and horseman were close," said Two-bit with a wiggle of his brow.

"Naw, the kid is here almost as much as I am. We talk a bit about movies and books. Wouldn't say we're close but enough for me to care about what happens to the boy," Bobby chuckled.

"I can dig," Two-bit said nodding. "What's new with you? How's the boys you and Donna were getting cosy with?"

The girl rolled her eyes at the question. "The Brumly guys? That went nowhere, real fast. After three dates I found out he was one that got Little Miss Perfect Sandy pregnant. And then Donna's guy ran off with Evie the moment Sandy was shipped out of Tulsa. Guess she didn't feel like she had to stick around Randell for Sandy and Sodapop no more."

Two-bit's eyes widened and whistled. "I wonder if ol'Stevie boy knows that information. Didn't really give us the details about their break up."

"If you value your friend and yours heads you won't be telling Randle anything. You got that Half-Wit?" Bobby growled. She knew she shouldn't have said anything to the guy, he spreads more gossip then any other girl in Tulsa. It wasn't that she really cared about Evie running off with some guy, but anyone who knew Randle knew his temper and even though they weren't together anymore, Steve would still try to get the guy up. If Bobby knew one thing about the Brumly guys is that they didn't fight fair.

Before Two-bit could reply or scold her for the misuse of his name someone from behind him spoke. "Tell me what, Two-bit?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Randle," Bobby drawled out as she took out some gum and put it in her mouth. She hated not being able to smoke in the small ticket booth. She could see the anger beginning to boil in the said boys eyes as he pushed passed Two-bit to the ticket window.

"I didn't ask you now did I? And for your information if you mention my name then yea, I do think it concerns me!" Steve shouted at her.

Bobby blew a bubble and snapped it back to her mouth as she rolled eyes. "Didn't think you'd really care seeing as it wasn't about you?"

"Yea well, what's it about?" Steve seethed not liking the fact that the girl wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"Steve man, maybe you should cool it?"

"Shut it, Soda!"

"Didn't think you cared about what Evie was doin' seeing as she ain't your girl no more"

Bobby snapped her gum again.

"I don't give a shit what that broad does."

"Then it doesn't concern you," Bobby rolled her eyes and said. "Now if you guys aren't planning on buying a ticket can you please leave. Even if I was going to get costumers tonight you lot are scaring them off."

Still pissed Steve backed away from the ticket window letting, Ponyboy who was standing with his brother walk up. "Hey, Bobby! Sorry about Steve here."

"Heya, Ponyboy. You doing okay?" Bobby smiled wide seeing the young greaser. "Haven't seen you around in a while. Sorry 'bout your friends, Johnny seemed like a good kid"

Pony nodded sadly at the girl in the ticket booth. "Thanks. I've been okay."

"Good. Now I know you don't need no help with getting a free ride into the movies but how about this once instead of sneaking through the fence, I turn a blind eye to you and your buddies for tonight," she said with a wink.

The youngest the group smiled wide. "Thanks Bobby! I owe you one."

Bobby laughed and shook her head. "How about next time I need to keep of one of these hoods from harassing me you come to my rescue. You dig?"

"Yea I dig. I don't know 'bout Steve but I can sure take Two-bit," laughed Ponyboy as he turned to walk with his brother and friends into the Drive-in.

"Hey there kid don't get too a head of youself," shouted Two-bit acting offended as he roughed up Pony's hair.

As Bobby watched the boys walk away she shouted to the oldest boy. "I'm serious about what I said Two-bit! You need to call her."

All she got in reply was a wave of Two-bits arm before he placed it around Ponyboy's shoulder.

Sighing the girl snapped her gum for a third time. "I really need that smoke."

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please be sure to follow, favourite and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own all original characters. **

-:-

It wasn't too late when Vicky had pulled into the City – it was dark though, street lights were coming on and as she drove passed the Drive-in she could see that whatever was playing would be starting soon. The feeling of being familiar with the town was almost foreign to her. She had been to so many places the last year, Tulsa felt like a lifetime away. Vicky didn't even have to think as she drove through the streets of her hometown – the girl had been down them too many times to count. Vicky hadn't even clued into where she was going until she pulled up to an old white building that had been turned into a bar/greaser hangout a couple of years before she had left.

As the woman cut the engine she sat back in her seat and looked around herself, listening to the of music and shouting from inside the establishment. The last time she had been there was for Dallas' sweet sixteen back in the August before she left. Vicky wasn't one to frequent bars like Buck Merrils but she went once in a while to keep up appearances and when she had her reputation to up hold. Slowly Vicky climbed out of her car and kicked the door shut as she headed into the bar.

Walking through the door of Bucks was always the same – it was like getting kicked in the senses with a cloud of cigarette smoke and the smell of alcohol and sex – Vicky doubted that would change anytime soon. Looking around she saw maybe one or two familiar faces (mostly boys that ran with Shepard's gang) but after not finding who she wanted Vicky headed towards the bar.

The man behind the bar looked up as Vicky sat down, and he smiled. "Well lookie here! If it ain't Miss Vicky Reed. Pretty brave to show your face 'round here, heard no too many people are happy with you."

"Hey Buck, long time no see!" Vicky replied smiling up at the bar tender/owner before shrugging her shoulders. "Can't please everybody!"

"Very true."

"Hey have you seen Dal-" before the girl could finish her she was interrupted by a male voice beside her.

"Victoria Reed. I can say I didn't really believe Curly when he interrupted me upstairs to tell me he saw you walk through the front door."

Vicky turned her head to the right and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was that sat down beside her. "Shepard."

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked as he motioned Buck to hand him a beer.

"Am I not allowed to come home?" Vicky replied with her own question as she took the beer out of Buck's hand before Tim could, earning a glare from said greaser.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You never liked coming to Bucks"

"Actually I'm looking for Dal to be honest. Have you seen him?" replied Vicky as she took a sip from the bottle.

As Buck handed him his own beer they shared a took before Tim turned his whole body to look at the girl beside him. "Really now? Well I can tell you that you won't find him here."

"Why is that? Buck kick him out? Couldn't still be in the cooler, I was told he was only going to be in for 90 days," she asked as she raised her brow to the man beside her.

"Hell you really don't know do ya? Thought maybe one of your girls would have told you by now."

"Told me what, Tim?" asked Vicky getting annoyed with him beating around the bush.

"He ain't here no more," he said pulling out a pack of kools and lighting a dart.

"What do you mean he ain't here no more?" Vicky yelled, her quick temper getting the best of her.

"I mean he ain't here no more," Tim yelled back blowing smoke into her face.

"Where? New York? Prison? Where the hell did he go Shepard?" she shouted as she stood in anger.

"Six feet under!" Tim stood up as well throwing his cigarette onto the floor. "Winston got himself shot by the cops because he was fucking idiot."

"You're a fucking liar, Shepard" Vicky screamed trying to shove pass the taller man.

"I ain't lying, Reed" Tim yelled grabbing a hold of her shoulders to keep her from running off. "He's dead, Victoria."

Vicky stopped struggling and looked down at her feet trying to hold back tears. "No"

Tim's hands dropped from Vicky's shoulder. "What?"

"No... no... no," the girl kept muttering to herself. "I can't believe that... I don't want to believe that."

Vicky turned and started walking away from Tim and the bar. Once she was a few feet away Tim called out to her. "Well you have to, sweetheart because that's the truth."

The girl stopped abruptly her shoulders shaking before she turned around an glared at the greaser. Her blue eyes were bloodshot with tears – mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks. Vicky glanced to her left then grabbed the empty glass on the table beside her. She looked at the cup in her hand then raised her head and glared at the man in front of her before throwing the object at him.

Tim ducked in time, glass shattering on the wall behind the bar. "What the hell, Reed?"

"Fuck you, Shepard!"

"What the hell is your problem woman?"

"What is my problem?" Vicky started screaming again. This time everyone had gone quiet after the sound of glass breaking – someone had cut the music – all eyes where on the two greasers. Vicky started walking back towards Shepard and the bar. "What is my problem?

"Shepard, my problem is that I kept that kid off the streets, I kept him out of prison and then the minute I leave he gets himself thrown into the cooler and then not even a month of getting out he gets himself shot and killed. My problem is that I tried to keep him on his feet 'cause his dead bet father sure as hell wasn't, and he goes and screws himself over."

"All you ever did was coddle the kid! If anything you're to blame for his actions!"

"Don't you dare blame me for this!" At this point Vicky had taken it upon herself to throw everything and anything she could get her hands on at Tim. "If anything you were the one who always competed with him, to see how long your records could get with out have any serious issue. Well guess what Tim? This is pretty fucking serious."

"God damn it woman, stop throwing shit at me," shouted Tim at the crazy woman as he watched her grab a full 26 ounce bottle of Vodka out from behind the bar. "Don't you throw that at me!"

"I may be crazy, Shepard but I ain't fucking stupid!" Vicky continued to shout as she stormed to the door. When she reached it she glared at Tim. "Don't bother talking to me for a while."

And with that she slammed the door and took off.

-:-

About an hour later the Curtis gang walked through the door to Bucks. Steve and Sodapop were busy rough housing with each. Two-bit was chatting Ponyboy's ear off about his phone call with Kathy. Apparently the two had finally decided to kiss and make up – a month is the longest they've ever been a part. While the other for were busy amongst themselves Darry looked around the bar. There was cups and beer bottles broken all around as though some sort of fight had broken out. Spotting Tim Shepard sitting at the bar talking to, Buck who was behind the counter, Darry made his way over.

"What happened here?" he asked as he sat down beside, Tim.

Said greaser snorted and took a sip of his beer. "Victoria Reed is what happened."

Darry's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the girl's name. "Thought she skipped town?"

"Yea, well she came back and let me tell you not much has changed with that girl," Buck replied placing a beer in front of the oldest Curtis boy and went back to cleaning up the mess.

"What caused her to go off?" Darry asked turning his head towards Tim.

"Don't look at me," scoffed Tim downing the rest of his beer.

"Tim, we have both known, Vic since we were five. And I know that there had to of been something to set her off and nine times out of ten that something is you," Darry replied raising an eyebrow at his buddy.

Tim sighed and held his head in his hands, elbows resting on the bars counter. "She came here looking for Dallas."

Darry's head snapped up at the mention of their lost friend. "She didn't know?"

"Apparently not."

"But her gang?"

Tim chuckled a bit. "You could hardly call her little posse a 'gang' besides the only ones that are still around are Fletcher, Sanders and McKenney from what I hear the others have all dispersed – moved away or settled down."

"What happened here?" Two-bit laughed coming up to the bar to get himself a drink.

"Vicky Reed is what happened. Tim was just about to finish telling the story," Darry replied not looking away from Shepard.

"Reed hey? Ran into Bobby at the Drive-in tonight, said nobody's talked to her in over three months," Two-bit said nodding his head and sitting down on the other side of Tim.

"That answers that question," the Curtis brother commented. "Now finish the story, Shepard."

"Look, like I said she came here looking for Dal –

"Wait hold up, you guys were serious when you said Vicky caused this?"

"Stop interrupting, Two-shit," growled Tim as he turned his head and glared at the greaser.

"Whats up with people messing up my name," Two-bit mumbled and walked away while the other two ignored him.

"Anyways, so she came here looking for Dal and then I told her what happened and she went ape. Started throwing shit all over the bar. After she was done she grab a bottle of vodka and peaced," Tim explained looking at Darry. "Don't know where she went but she told me not to talk to her."

Darry nodded. "Vic's always been a hand full. Surprised you let her run off with a bottle though."

"No matter what I or even you say she wouldn't have listened anyways. You didn't see the way she acted tonight. Yea sure it was Vicky and her temper... but that wasn't the Vicky we know, the Vicky we grew up with."

"Gotta remember man, Vic lost her mom before she left and now she came back to find out the guy who she treated like a brother was killed. You know as well as I do that she's not the kind of person to deal with feelings and emotions," Darry replied as he picked at the label on his bottle. "It's probably why she left in the first place."

"Yea... I dig," Tim said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to upstairs. If you know what I mean."

"Yea I should get going to, I have work tomorrow and I gotta make sure both Soda and Pony wake up tomorrow."

"See you around Curtis," said Tim shaking the other guy's hand.

"You to, Tim," he replied before walking towards his brothers to tell them it was time to leave.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite, and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own any original characters. **

-:-

As the gang walked down the street to the Curtis residence they noticed a red 1964 Plymouth Belvedere parked out front.

"Who the hell would be drivin' one of those around here?" Steve called as he ran up to the vehicle to check it out. "She sure is a beauty."

"Man, we don't know anybody who owns a car this nice, especially in this condition," replied Sodapop as he joined his best friend inspecting the mystery car. Who would have thought a '64 Plymouth Belvedere would ever be parked outside his house.

The youngest of the group eyed the car as he continued to walk past towards the gate leading up to the house. "Let's just get in the house before the owner decides to make an appearance."

"Come on, Pony! Ain't nobody here 'fraid of some soc who thinks they can come into our territory" Two-bit laughed as he patted Ponyboy on the back making he way through the front gate as well.

The three teens laughed and joked how they could take a

It wasn't until the boys started walking up the front steps that they noticed a young woman sitting on the bench of the porch. A girl with long black hair ratted at the top of her head the rest was left down. Black makeup left streaks down her face and stains on the white t-shirt under her leather jacket from crying. She seemed to be staring off into space holding what looked to be a large bottle of alcohol, already half gone. It was hard to tell but the girl seemed familiar to the gang.

"Hey isn't that..." started Two-bit only to be cut off by Darry.

"You guys head into house alright?"

As the gang went through the door, Soda hesitated and looked back Darry. "Dar..."

"I said head into the house." Darry replied giving the teen a look. As the door shut behind, Soda his brother turned to the girl sitting on their porch.

"He's really dead, ain't he?" the girl said blankly, not looking away from the spot she had been staring at.

"Yeah..." Was all Darry could get out as he moved to sit next to the woman.

"I didn't believe, Tim when I saw him," said the girl before taking a swing of the liquor in her hand and turning her head towards him. "I thought he was yanking my chain. I had been so angry with Winston last time I saw him that I thought that maybe he told, Shepard to tell me to bug off and not bother him."

"We heard what happened at Bucks earlier." said Darry giving out a sad chuckle. "You made quite a mess in there."

"Can't really blame me. I was pretty pissed off. Hell I don't even remember driving over here."

"Why are you here, Vic?" asked Darry.

"Listening or rather yelling at Tim wasn't enough. I guess coming here and not seeing him with you guys made it seem a lot more real." Vicky replied as she choked back tears. "Not seeing him here made everything real, you know?"

Darry looked towards the door of the house and sighed. "Yea, I guess I do know."

"Darrell, what happened? Shepard said Dal got shot down by the cops but I know the kid ain't that fucking stupid." asked Vic, her voice getting angrier as she spoke each word.

"It's true, we saw it. The whole gain and I, we saw the whole thing" he replied nodding his head as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Theres a longer story to it, but perhaps I should tell you when you aren't so intoxicated."

"I ain't drunk!" Vic growled, whipping her head to glare at the oldest Curtis brother.

"Say that to the 3/4 of Vodka you just drank."

"Whatever, Curtis." she said as she stood up, wobbling for a moment. "I came here to confirm things and now thats over. I am just going to leave."

"I can't let you do that. Sorry, but you've had too much to drink tonight there is no way I am letting walk anywhere like this never mind letting you drive."

"Oh? And what do you expect me to do?"

"You can crash on the couch, Two-Bit and Steve can either sleep on the floor or go back to their own houses for a change."

The last thing Vic seemed to remember from that night was laying face down on a not so comfy couch and closing her eyes.

-:-

The next morning, Vic was woken up by two things: the sound of cartoons playing on the tv and laughing coming from the person watching said tv. Vic tried to open her eyes only to shut them right away. The light coming through the window made the headache that the woman was starting to feel ten times worst. A groan escaped Vic's mouth as she rolled onto her back on placed an arm over her eyes.

"Well if it ain't Miss Vicky Reed awake from the dead!" A male voice yelled out from above her. "Hows the head treatin' ya?"

Vicky opened her eyes and peeked out from beneath her arm. She was greeted with the sight of a grinning man with rusty coloured hair and sideburns. "Fuck off, Mathews!" she groaned covering her eyes once again.

"Well now that ain't very lady like!"

"Hmf..."

"I don't think anyones ever called her a lady before, Two-bit" Another voice said coming from the other side of the room.

"Always the pleasure, Randle" Vicky said as she slowly sat up on the couch holding her head in her hands. "Will one of you be kind enough to grab me some aspirin?"

Steve laughed and walked down the hall to the washroom to grab the bottle of pills, while Two-bit sat down on the couch beside the woman. "The girls know you're back yet?"

Vicky lifted her head up at the mention of her friends and looked at Two-bit. "No. Just got in last night. Didn't really have time to contact anyone."

"You and Kathy still going steady then?"

Two-bit's grin fell a bit but then began to smile again "As of last night we're officially back together."

Vicky nodded her head in understanding, she was use to Two-bit and Kathy being on and off. "Kind of surprised you didn't run off with some other blonde."

"Ain't nobody like Kathy,"

"Yea.. You better not forget that buddy." Vicky replied glaring at Two-bit. "Where's Curtis?"

"Superdope already headed out to work this morning, we're just waiting on Pony to start heading to school." Steve said as he came back into the living room, throwing the bottle of pills to the girl on the couch.

"What about Sodapop?"

"He's opening the DX this morning"

"Kid drop out of school?" Vicky asked as she tilted back her head and swallowed the medication.

"Yea, dropped out to help Darry with the bills," answered Two-bit as Steve yelled down the hall to Ponyboy, telling him to hurry up. "Figured you heard 'bout the Curtis's?"

Vicky stood up from the couch, pulling out a cigarette from her leather jacket and placing it into her mouth before looking towards Two-bit and nodding. "Yea I heard. Talked to Winston awhile back, before he got hauled into the cooler again."

"Listen, I'm heading out. Tell Darrell thanks," Vicky said as she walked out the door. "See you kids later"

It wasn't even a minute later before the boys heard tires spinning out on gravel and a car pulling away from the house. Steve ran to the door looking out and swore. "Didn't even get to ask her about that Plymouth."

"Maybe you'll see her later but right now we're going to be late for school," said Ponyboy as he pushed passed Steve and out the door. The older boy growled and followed the kid out the door, Two-bit in step behind him.

-:-

Vicky wasn't quite sure where she was going. She knew she had to return to her mothers hou – her house eventually the last time she had stepped into that house was a week before her mom had passed away. She had spent every night in the hospital with her and then after she couldn't bring herself to go home and so she stayed with her friend Kathy. Vicky planned to stay there until she felt ready and her choice to leave town came long before she was ready to go home. The girl pulled up and parked outside the house. The grass was a little too long but other then that the house was basically in the same condition as before she had left. After leaving she had asked Bobby to take care of things, cancel electricity and clean out the ice box. Despite everything Vicky couldn't bring herself to leave the car, she sat there for what seemed like hours. Looks like even after a year she still wasn't ready to go home.

-:-

**AN: ** **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I do own any original characters. **

-:-

Vicky had left her house well over four hours before. She wasn't even capable leaving her vehicle. She had spent most of the day driving around. Once or twice an hour she'd find herself outside the house again. Maybe it was the fact she didn't have the greatest memories at that house to begin with and now that her mother was gone, she didn't know what to do. Her mama was an alcoholic and her father was a dead beat who would make an appearance, act like everyone was good and then leave again. Her mother worked but they barely lived paycheck to paycheck. On the occasion they couldn't make rent or buy groceries, Vicky would pick up a shift or two as a waitress in a local bar or if she was lucky, enter a rodeo for Buck Merril. Now she had no worries about money but she quickly learned it wasn't the money that made the difference between the greasers and socs – it was all based on judge of character and hard work.

No soc that she knew of had to work a hard day in their life. They would never have to experience of feeling of living off nothing but stale bread, wondering when their next decent meal would be. Sure a soc could try to sympathize but they'd never truly understand what it meant to be poor – to be a greaser. To be from the north side of the tracks. Having to fight for your life everyday, having to watch over your shoulder anytime you found yourself a lone.

That was the reasons greasers had gangs. People and friends that they could trust with their lives, because greasers sticked together and put up for each other. Maybe thats why Vicky had found herself back in Tulsa – not just to give Dallas a piece of her mind and to tie up loose ends but because she had felt alone on her journey. Out there no body cared about her, not the way her friends did here. In Tulsa she had a home with people she could call family. People who loved her. Right now though she wasn't too sure if they had forgiven her. She just needed more time before she felt like she could see them again.

Vicky's drive around town eventually lead her to a stop. It was about three o'clock when she found herself walking into the Dingo. She wasn't entirely sure what made her stop there but when she had pulled into the parking lot she felt herself becoming thirsty. As she stood by the entrance, Vicky spotting someone who looked strikingly familiar sitting alone at one of the booths in the back. Making up her mind, Vicky walked over and slid into the booth across from the familiar face.

"You're a Curtis boy, the youngest one right?" she asked when she sat down.

The boy looked up from the table startled, before nodding his head.

"You look very much like Darry, but you've got the other one's smile you know?"

"Uh, thanks... I guess" replied the boy giving a shy smile as he looked back down at the table blushing and avoiding looking a the woman across.

"You're going to be a real heartbreaker one day. Just like the boy who works over at the DX," Vicky continued smiling at the boy's nervousness.

"Sodapop," the kid said offering the name of his brother.

"Yea that's the one," she laughed offering her hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Vicky, Vicky Reed."

"Yea, I know you," he mumbled before taking her hand in his. "Ponyboy."

"Nice to officially meet you, Ponyboy. Heard a lot about you from your pal Dally," said Vicky as she waved over a waitress. "Use to say you were a dreamer, real smart too."

Before Pony could say something in return, the waitress had appeared at their table read to take their order. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just get a coke, thanks." Vicky smiled at the waitress before looking at Pony. "Go a head and order something. I'm buying."

With that the kid ordered a coke with a burger and fries. But only after Vicky had insisted he get something to eat.

"So, why is it that your gang calls you a dreamer, Ponyboy?"

"That ain't all they call me. Tell me I'm a space head too. Say I think too much and that my head is always in the clouds. I guess its 'cause I always got my nose in a book. Say I enjoy too many movies too," Ponyboy answered sounding a tad annoyed about how his family and friends viewed him. He wasn't sure why he was still sitting her talking to this girl. Maybe it was because she was important to Dally, meaning he wanted her to be important to him. Or maybe it was the way the gang saw how Darry had taken care of her the night before. The gang has never seen Darry with a girl before, it was different, but nice.

"That's too bad they say those things to you Ponyboy. You can hardly say any of those things are bad. Hell I think those are the kinds of things that give people character," Vicky said winking at the boy in front of her. "Those are the type of things that are going to make you do great things in your life."

"I want to be a writer."

Vicky began to smile wide at Pony. "Shoot, that ain't the first time somebodies told me that. I think the way things are going for you, you'll turn out just fine. You writin' anything?"

"I'm writing a book," Pony replied as the waitress showed up with their drinks.

"You don't say? What about kid?"

"About me... about us... what its like to be a greaser, and where we came from," he said playing with the straw in his glass. "It's about what happened to me, about how Johnny and Dally died."

Vicky's smile slowly faded as she nodded her head and looked down. "It's quite the story isn't it? Nobody so far has really given me a straight answer about what had happened, hell I didn't even know the other kid had been a part in it."

"I could tell you... if you'd like," Pony whispered.

"I wouldn't want to make you do that. Last thing you need is to relive something that is obviously causing a lot of pain," she replied looking back up at the kid.

"Well I'm already writing about it, and besides I could probably tell it the better then anybody as I was there when everything happened started."

Vicky looked shock at this information never did she think a kid that looked as innocent as Ponyboy Curtis would be involved with anything to do with Dallas Winston. "Shit kid, go a head then. Start talking."

Ponyboy nodded and took a quick sip from his coke. "Well it started when I got jumped by a car full socs walking home from the movies one afternoon. Lucky the guys had found us just after they pulled a blade on me. Cut my chin up real bad."

The young greaser paused for a moment, staring at his cup while he absently touched the scar that ran just under his chin. "Anyway, Dal had shown up with them, got out early for good behaviour or something. Dal, Johnny, and I went to the Drive-in that night and ran into a couple of soc girls who were having trouble with their boyfriends. After the movie we walked with them, until their boyfriends showed up drunker then ever. They tried to start a fight but the girls stepped in and left with them."

"Johnny didn't want to go home because his parents were fightin' real bad again so we went to the empty lot in our territory. We sat there and talked and then next thing I know I was waking up in the lot and ran home. Darry and Soda were still up waiting for me. Darry was angry, we'd been butting heads since the accident and with the state on his back it wasn't helping much. We got into an argument and then he started yelling at Soda and next thing I know I was on the ground staring up at Darry and then I ran. I ran out the door to the lot got Johnny and then continued running. When I calmed down we ended up in a park we sat there talking until the same Socs' from earlier showed up and started harassing us. My smart mouth got the best of me then they grabbed me and I was being drowned in the fountain. I tried to get Johnny to run and I thought he had but next thing I know I woke up on the ground beside the fountain, the body of a soc beside me and Johnny a little further away crying and holding a blade."

Vicky inhaled sharply. "I don't... I don't understand."

"Johnny... he killed that Soc, Bob, to save me. We panicked. Didn't know what to do, so we ran to Bucks and found Dally. He gave us a gun and some money and told us to get on a freight train to Windrixville. Laid low in an abandoned church until Dallas came to find us. We cut our hair and Johnny made me bleach mine with peroxide, to try and disguise ourselves. When Dal showed up he told us he was going to bring us back to Tulsa. Said if we turned ourselves in the less the punishment would be.

"Next thing we knew the Church we were staying in was up in flames. I guess one of our butts had fallen through the floor boards. The problem was there was a group of children on a field trip and a few of them had gone into the church and couldn't get out. Dally and Johnny were prepared to leave but I ran into the burning building." Pony was shaking now as he started retelling the story. It felt like only yesterday that everything had happened. Not a month. "I wasn't going to let those kids suffer. But Johnny had followed me into the church. We got the kids out and just as we were about to leave ourselves one of the beams fell on Johnny. I tried to get to him but Dal came in and threw me out. Handed me off to one of the teachers.

"Dal managed to get Johnny out but it was a little late. The beam that fell had crushed Johnny's back and burned him real bad. The ambulance took us back to Tulsa. I got released that same night but Dal and Johnny were checked in. The greasers and socs had planned a rumble to happen a few nights later and Dal broke out of the hospital and joined us. We won, but I got kicked pretty hard in the head. Dal took me and we drove to the hospital. He wanted to see Johnny and tell him that we won, that we did it for him. But when we got there his room was empty. Johnny's injuries were too bad. He passed away. Dally... he couldn't take it. He left me at the hospital and he ran. He robbed a store and then called Darry. He knew he made a mistake. Dal didn't want to go back to jail, he knew they'd send him to prison. Wanted Darry to help him lay low for awhile. Told us to meet him at the lot. When we got there the police had found him. Instead of turning himself in, Dal pulled a gun on the cops. They shot him down in front of us. Didn't care who saw. They didn't even stay they just drove away. We had to call for the ambulance to come and pick up his body. I don't really know what happened after that, I was delusional for a week, my concussion got the better of me."

Vicky was silent for a minute, trying to find her voice. She didn't even know that she was crying until tears fell from her chin onto her arms which were folded on the table in front of her. "I.. I'm not really sure what to say. What happened with – with the murder."

"I had a trial a week ago. They're letting Darry keep Soda and me. There were no charges against me for murder because it was all in self defence and I wasn't the one who actually did anything."

"They wanted to separate you and your brothers?" Vicky started crying a little more.

"Everything is okay. Soda and I just need to stay out of trouble."

"I should have been here. All of this was going on and I was being a selfish baby."

"Even if you were here there's nothing you could have done. Things happen. Dally just hated the world too much to stay very long," Pony said trying to comfort the older woman.

"But I could have been here. I _should _have. Especially when your parents died. I should have been here for Dallas. For Darry."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at the mention of his eldest brother's name. He knew about Victoria Reed through Dallas, but there was something familiar between her and Darry, and Pony was sure he wasn't the only one who saw it last night either. "How do you know, Darry?"

Vicky chuckled a bit at the question. "Darrel and I... we've known each other since we were five almost best friends even. I don't really know if you remember, we kind of drifted apart when were we got to high school. Darry ran off to join football, and run with the socs. And I was left to do my own things."

"Yea... Two-bit always says the only thing that keeps Darry from becoming a soc is us, the gang," Pony commented playing with his fries – no longer in the mood to eat.

"From the way I see it, thats for the best," she replied nodding her head. "You don't have to eat you know... I wouldn't want to eat after telling that story."

"Thanks," he said as he pushed away the plate. "I don't know if anyone mentioned to you yesterday, but Johnny and Dally's funeral is in a couple of days. I'm sure he'd appreciate you being there."

"Thank you, Ponyboy. That means a lot," Vicky said smiling. "Come on, I'll drive you home. Wouldn't want you walking alone"

With that Vicky stood up from the booth and placed down a ten dollar bill before heading out the door. Turning around she noticed Ponyboy still lingering by the table. "Well... are you coming or not?"

Ponyboy didn't have to be told twice as he made his way out of the Dingo after the dark haired woman.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite, and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I do own any original characters.**

-:-

"I'm not going to complain about you paying to stay in one of the rooms upstairs but if you got your own place why don't you just stay there?" Buck Merril asked Vicky as she walked into the bar and handed the owner a couple of bills.

Vicky rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Buck."

"Hey, as long as you keep paying, I ain't gonna make you leave," the bar tender chuckled as he started washing up some glasses from the night before. "It's ol' Dal's funeral today. You gonna to head over there? You haven't left this place in days"

"Yea, I'm just leavin' it's down by the church in an hour," she said as she made her way over to the door.

"You gonna be back tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. If not I'll see you around," Vicky said as she walked out the door.

The greaser girl felt in over her head. It had been about five days since she returned to Tulsa and found out her brother figure had been killed by the local police and it still didn't seem as real to her has it should. It was hard to keep her mind off everything, she had spent the last few days shut off in a room she had rented nightly from Buck, yesterday she had made plans to get a job, even going as far as getting interviews for tomorrow. If she spent anymore time doing nothing, Vicky was going to go crazy.

When Vicky got to the church, the boys along with a few other people were already standing by the graves for Johnny and Dallas. Quietly, she made her way up the small hill the group of people were on and stood beside the eldest Curtis. As the minister spoke, Vicky found herself breaking down with each word he spoke. Part way through, Darry placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. In returned Vicky curled into him and rested her head against his chest.

Just as the minister was finishing up his eulogy, honking could be heard coming up the road to the church – the vehicle parked out front. The gang turned to see the new comer and none other then Tim Shepard stepped out of the car. The rest of the people had already walked away, leaving the gang, Vicky and Shepard.

There was a moment of silence between all the boys before they made their way over to the notorious hood. Apparently before his and Vicky's show down at Bucks early that week, Tim had been gone for some time. Whether is was running from the law or running off with a pretty girl, no one ever knew for sure with Tim Shepard.

Sodapop was the first to break the silence as he addressed the hood. "Hey Tim, long time no see."

"Came to pay Dallas my respect," the man replied nodding towards the middle Curtis. "Got here just in time too. Don't have to stick around for the boring preachy stuff."

Vicky rolled her eye at the man. Sure, she considered him one of her closest and oldest friends but she was still pissed at him for the way he treated her the other night.

Tim looked over at the woman – Darry's arm still around her waist and smirked. "Hey Vicky, cosy there?"

Said woman glared at Tim while at the same time Darry quickly pulled him arm about to his side. "Bite me, Shepard."

"Oh my... is that anyway to talk at a funeral, Reed?" he mocked her acting as if he was offended.

"You're one to talk. If you didn't already notice, the funeral is already over," Vicky snapped as she stormed passed the infuriating greaser. "I'll see you guys around."

"Temper. Temper." stated Shepard as he chuckled.

The only reply he got was a gesture from her middle finger as she climbed into her Plymouth, slamming the door and driving away.

-:-

Vicky had spent the rest of the day sitting in a booth at the back of the Dingo. The Dingo was about to close and they way she saw it she only had two choices. She could go back to Buck's and spend one more night there; it was a friday and Vic was for sure there would be a party which meant there was no way she was getting any rest there and she needed to be up early the next day for an interview. Or she could go back to her own house which was almost less appealing then spending the night at Bucks. She sighed and wiped away at her cheeks – she had started crying again, this had been happening on and off all day. By the third time the waitress saw Vicky, she had stopped asking why. It was ten minutes to ten and the servers as well as the cook where trying to get people out of the diner.

Coming to a decision the greaser girl stood up, dropped a couple of bills on the table and left the Dingo. Vicky told herself she was going to stay the night at Bucks but as she started driving her mind took her elsewhere. Not even ten minutes from leaving the diner she found herself sitting outside the Curtis brother's house. She laughed at herself out of spite – she hadn't even been back a week and she's already come crawling to the very same house twice. Vic had broken the habit of running to Darry anytime something upset her when she was sixteen. So now here she was turning twenty and after a couple of misfortunate events, was sitting outside his house. God she was pathetic.

All the lights in the house were off except for the front porch. The clock in her car read 10:34 pm. Starring down her steering wheel, she could make up her mind. Seems like she's been having troubles with that a lot lately. Might as well start living in her car.

"You going to sit here all night, or are you going to come inside," a deep voice asked coming from the unrolled window, causing Vicky to jump.

"I'm sorry. I should really be leaving," she said looking at the man before fumbling around trying to turn the key to start the engine of her car.

Darry reached into the window and pulled her arm away from the ignition. "Come inside, Vic. You've been mourning all week and believe it or not – you don't have to be alone."

"I don't know... I just. I just don't know anymore," she whispered as she started crying again.

The man opened the door to her car and held out his hand waiting for her to take it. Vicky hesitated for a moment. If she took his hand and accepted his offer tonight there was no going back for her. She had built herself up the last four years to stop feeling anything for her old friend and taking his hand tonight would ruin everything. Obviously she wasn't in her right mind because before she knew what was happening she was letting Darry pull her out of the vehicle and walk her to the house.

"Where are your brothers?" she managed to ask through her tears when they walked through the door.

"They're in bed. It's been a long and emotional day, I was just headed to bed myself before I heard your car pull up," Darry replied lightly pushing her towards his room. "You can have my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

The oldest Curtis boy handed her one of his t-shirts and turned around to let her change. Vicky quickly stripped off her jeans and shirt replacing it with the shirt that was given to her. She sat down on the bed and let him know he could turn around.

"Dar... please stay?"

Darry eyed the woman sitting on his bed. He knew he couldn't just leave to be upset by herself, but he also knew it was wrong to treat her like they were still young. "Are you sure? I am fine with sleeping on the couch. Honest."

"I'm tired of doing this alone. Please. Just like old times," she said moving to the other side of the bed and laying down.

"Just like old times," he replied taking off his pants and sitting on the bed. Darry turned his head to look at the woman behind him before pulling off his shirt.

Reaching over, Darry turned off the lamp on the beside table and then laid down turning to face Vicky. This wasn't the first time he had shared him bed with the woman beside him in fact it was a common occurrence when they were younger. Vicky would show up at his bedroom window in the middle of night upset and they'd spend the night laying in bed talking. Once they hit high school those occurrences happened less and less and by the time they were sixteen they had stopped altogether. It seemed as though they had drifted apart. It was a lot different this time around, they weren't kids anymore and Darry couldn't shake the feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach.

Vicky turned onto her side away from Darry. Slowly the man put his arm around her waist, she tensed at first but slowly relaxed.

After what felt like ages Vicky whispered. "Dar?"

"Yea?" came his gruff voice from behind her.

"Can you wake me up in the morning? I have an interview tomorrow."

"Yea. I can do that."

"Dar?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yea?"

"I missed you."

Darrel smiled to himself and squeezed her a bit tighter. "Yea... me too."

"Darry?" This time he didn't reply. "Thank you."

Darry found himself laying there wide awake holding her for over an hour. Not wanting to let go. Slowly he moved his hand up, pushing hair out of her sleeping face before leaning over and kissing her head. "What happened to us, Victoria?"

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite, and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I do own any original characters. **

-:-

The next morning Darry was up before anyone else at 6:30. He couldn't seem to sleep that well but he felt relaxed none the less. Sleeping beside Vicky had made him extremely nervous. He was Darrel Curtis for christ sakes – he was twenty years old and he was acting like a elementary school boy with a crush. How could he sleep when he had so many other things racing through his mind.

It was 8:30 before anyone else got up. Ponyboy made his way into the kitchen pouring himself something to drink before he getting himself breakfast.

"I see that Vicky girl's car is here," Pony commented as he cut a piece of chocolate cake and placed it in a bowl. "She stay here last night? She ain't on the couch."

"Don't see how that's any of your business, kid" Darry replied in an annoyed tone as he took a sip of his coffee – his eyes glancing towards his bedroom. Of course his action didn't go unnoticed by his youngest brother.

"Oh... I see," the kid replied with a chuckle and a smirk.

"It ain't like that," he defended as Pony continued to chuckle as he worked his way around the kitchen and sat across from his older brother.

"But you want it to be like that," stated Ponyboy sending Darry a pointed look.

"Shoot, I don't know. I think that ship set sail a long time ago, Pony. I haven't even talked to her properly since high school."

"You never know Darry, she might feel the same way," the kid replied as he finished his last bite of cake.

"Yea well, this is the last thing I need to worry about. People from the state are supposed to come today right?" Darry said as he watched Ponyboy stand up and put his plate in the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes from yesterday.

"Those dishes aren't gonna do themselves."

"It was Soda's turn but he got in late. He said he'd do them this morning," Pony replied.

"This place has got to be spotless by this afternoon," Darry threatened as he stood up from the table and made his way into his bedroom.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the man and turned around only to pause when he saw someone walking up to the house. "Hey Darry! Somebody's here."

Darry looked to his brother from the entrance of his room before bending down to pull on a pair of jeans. "Probably a Jehovah Witness," he commented as he made his way over to the door while the person knocked.

"Curtis residence?" asked a woman when Darry opened the door.

"Yea."

"I'm Barbra Richards, department of welfare. I believe we have an appointment," the woman, Barbra, continued to speak after the man replied.

Darry looked at the woman confused for a moment before speaking. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" with that Darry closed the door on the social worker and went back into the house shooting a glare at his youngest brother.

"What time did you say the welfare guy was coming?" he whispered to Ponyboy.

"Uh... Four. I wrote it down... somewhere... Oh. Here it is. Yea Richard at four," Pony replied as he looked around the room before picking up a piece of paper on a shelf.

"Richards," Darry corrected as he took the piece of paper out of the kid's hand. "This must be a nine. What were you doing when you wrote this? Reading a book?"

Knocking on the door started again. Darry sighed and moved back to answer it. "Uh, could you wait just one minute more please?" He closed the door for a second time.

"Wake Soda up and put some clothes on. Move it!"

As Darry ran around the room trying to quickly pick up clothes and tidy up, Pony ran into the room he shared with his other brother and jumped on the bed. "Soda! Soda! Come on get up! Its the welfare guy. Get out of bed."

Soda woke-up confused but rushed to start putting clothes on at the same time as running into the kitchen, falling over in the process. Darry ran into Soda trying to hid dirty dishes around the kitchen. "Shoot these should have been done last night. Hurry up!"

Darry knew he couldn't keep the woman waiting on the porch much longer so he told the boys to sit on the couch by the door as he let the welfare worker into the house. He stood by the wall next to his brothers as Barbra walked around the small kitchen/living room. The place wasn't very neat and the fridge looked like a disaster when she looked in it but it wasn't the worst house she had visited.

"You've had a rough time since you lost your parents," she started out. "Just from itemizing your monthly bills; your mortgage, your utilities, and your food and from looking at your t2 from last year you're barely making ends meet."

"Well... I was just getting started last year. Things are picking up now, I'm making good contacts," Darry jumped in quickly to defend himself and his bothers.

"Yea, and I'm working full time down at the DX station," Soda tried to back up his brother.

"You dropped out of school," Barbra said in a stern voice pointing at the teenager and sitting down in own of the kitchen chairs. "That is not in your favour. Was it because of the money?"

"No," Soda shot back a little to quickly as Darry moved to sit next to him on the couch. "I was flunking."

"And I'm helping out," Pony spoke up from beside Sodapop. "I'm going to be subbing over at the bowling ally."

The social worker eyed up the boys on the couch before turning her head to look at Darry directly. "Even though the court has awarded Darrel custody of you two, its contingent on several things. Staying out of trouble, maintaining a decent home environment and Ponyboy remaining in school."

"He – " Sodapop went to interrupt her but she continued to talk over him.

"Anything. Even truancy, could jeopardize your situation." Looking over at Ponyboy she continued. "You already missed the first week of school."

"He was sick," defended Soda. "The doctor made him stay home from school."

"I understand that. I am only trying to tell you that it is important you know how quickly things could change around here."

"What does that mean?" asked Sodapop.

"It could easily mean foster homes for the two of you. I mean very easily." Before the woman could continue talking a voice came from Darry's bedroom.

"Oh no. No... no. Nooo. Shit," the female voice cried out. "Dammit Curtis."

Barbra Richards turned towards Darrel with a questioning look. It wasn't any of her business what went on with his personal life as long as it didn't effect the dynamic of their home life. That being said the young man should have thought twice around bringing a woman home the night before if he knew he had a meeting with their social worker in the morning.

Soda raised his brow at his older brother before turning to Ponyboy and giving him a smirk. Darry looked nervous.

The girls voice continued to be heard from the bedroom but no one could quite make out what she was saying. Moments later the girl in question made her appearance in the door way of the room buttoning up her jeans and still wearing the shirt Darry had given her to sleep in the night before.

"Thanks to you Darry, I missed my job interview. You were supposed to wake me... oh hello?" the dark haired girl rambled before looking up to see something going on in the Curtis's living room. "I'm sorry, I'm interrupting aren't I?"

"It's alright dear, I'm Barbra Richards, the boy's welfare working. Who might you be?" the woman smiled looking to the girl.

"Oh, uhmm..." Vicky shot a look to the oldest Curtis before answering nervously. "I'm Victoria... Reed... I'm, uh..."

"She's Darry's girlfriend," Pony commented getting a dirty look from Darry and Vicky.

"Ponyboy..." Darry growled making a move to stand up.

"Oh it's quite all right Darrel. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Although it would be nice to learn somethings about this young woman if she's apart of the yours and the boys life. We need to know the people who are a part of the boys upbringing are suitable," Mrs. Richards said to Darry as she motioned Victoria to sit down somewhere. Vicky was very confused so she choose just to sit on the arm of the couch beside Darry as she looked to the welfare worker.

"So, Miss Victoria. How long have you and Darry known each other?"

"Well..." The girl didn't really know how to answer the state worker. She and Darry weren't even a couple so she didn't know why the kid said that. But she also didn't want to say anything that might upset the woman who seemed to be in control of whether or not the brothers got to stay together. "Darry and I have known each other since Elementary school. We were good friends back then."

"And how long have you two been involved?" the woman asked glancing towards the oldest brother.

"Well... we've... uhm well.. we have..." Darry trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Ponyboy was going to get it after this woman left. The kid was making this more difficult then it needed to be.

"We just recently reconnected," Vicky said smiling as she helped out her old friend. "I left town just over a year ago, and when I got back Darry and I started talking again and things just fell into place. We're just waiting to see where this all goes."

"I see..." Mrs. Richards said looking towards the two. "We should get back to the matter at hand. As much as I would like to get to know more about the seriousness of this relationship I need to get going. We will discuss this the next time I come"

"There will be no second chances," said the worker looking towards the younger boys before looking at Darrel again. "This is going to be a hard enough job for somebody your age. Emotionally and financially."

"I can do it," Darry replied quickly forgetting for a moment about the issue with Ponyboy and Vicky.

"If you can't. We will see that somebody else does." With that Barbra Richards stood up from her seat along with the three boys – Vicky stayed seated. She walked passed the boys and to door, opening it she turned towards them. "Oh and another thing I think you should know. Your friendship with Dallas Winston almost cost you your case. Now we all knew about Dallas down at the courthouse, and we also know about Tim Shepard – in fact it would take you about an hour to read his rap sheet – and he was a friend of Dallas'"

"They'd fight all the time," Ponyboy said looking to the woman confused.

"That doesn't mean they weren't friends," she replied giving the boys a serious look. "I would advise you to stay away from him. Goodbye" and she was out the door.

"Foster homes?" mumbled Soda walking away from the couch. "No way."

"She was here to help? I don't need some damn state lady telling me what to do," Darry said getting frustrated.

"This is a decent home environment," Sodapop stated standing in the kitchen by the stove. "It's just messy."

Vicky – who had also made her way into the kitchen helping herself to a piece of cake – snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll say."

"I don't want to go to a foster home," Pony said sadly looking at the floor.

"You're not... you're not," Darry sighed trying to comfort the boy. "Not if Soda will take his turn at the dishes, and you learn to write your numbers."

Darry patted Ponyboy on the back before turning around. He froze in his spot as he made eye contact with the woman standing in their kitchen, he had almost forgotten about her. Darry let out an angry noise and turned towards Pony again. "And what the hell was that telling the state lady that Vicky was my girlfriend?"

Ponyboy and Soda started laughing at the expense of Darry's angry. Vicky had finished eating her piece of cake and moved to start washing the dishes that the boys had attempted to hide around the room, ignoring the conversation going on behind her.

"Seriously, that could have gone so wrong."

"Common Superman, it's not Pony's fault she was sleeping in your room. How would that have looked with her wearing your clothes and coming out of your room if you guys had said you were just friends," Soda said still laughing but at the same time trying to calm down his older brother.

Vicky looked down at herself when she heard that. She now remembered why she had gotten out of bed in the first place and put down the dish in her hand before turning around and glaring at the oldest Curtis boy. "Yea. That's not Ponyboy's fault. You were supposed to wake me up this morning. I had an interview and I needed to be gone by nine if I wanted to make it."

"I'm sorry about that but it slipped my mind this morning," Darry apologized looking at the young woman sincerely. "But come on Vic, you can't tell me you're not upset with this?"

"Oh, I am so sorry that you think dating me is so bad that you can't even take a joke made by one of your brothers," Vicky replied putting her hands on her hips, her anger starting to build up.

"That's not what I meant. Its just that.."

"I's just what? What did you mean Darrel? Because right now all I hear coming from your mouth is that I'm not good enough. Obviously you think I'm such a bad person you don't want me associated with being apart of your life. You think people thinking you're dating me will jeopardize you brothers going into homes. Is that it?" she growled as her voice got louder with every word.

"Well maybe it would," Darry shouted back, her anger was starting to make him angry as well. "You heard what that woman said before she left. If she knew about your past with Dallas and Tim, the amount of times you were associated with them or bailed them out of jail, what do you think would have happened then?"

"What we don't have to worry about that now do we? Because we aren't fucking dating!" Vicky was screaming now. "Have a good fucking life, Darrel. 'Cause obviously you don't want me to be any part of it"

With that Vicky had stormed out of the house not bothering to change into her own shirt or even to grab her shoes. She just needed out of that house before she suffocated.

"What just happened?" Pony whispered to Soda who had moved beside him as the argument broke out.

"I have no idea, Ponyboy," the brother whispered back before looking at Darry.

"What the hell was her problem?" Darry grunted sitting down on the couch in frustration.

"I don't think it was just her problem Dar. I think you need to find her and apologize," said Soda.

"I really fucked up this time didn't I?" he stated leaning forward hanging his head into his hands.

The only reply he got was his brothers nodding in agreement. If Darry ever stood a chance at being with the girl he needed to let go of whatever it was he held against her.

-:-

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite, and review! **


End file.
